The Parody Of Stupidity
by Rixxistro
Summary: Parody of XMen. Logan's afraid of Oklahoma, Ororo gots some serious hair, Mary Sue is perfect and a new mutant is on the rise? The point of this fic? There is none.CH2 UP!
1. In Which There Is Hair

* * *

Just another little plot bunny living in my closet, so I dragged it out, gave it some pixxi sticks and put it to work. 

Any comments/suggestions/helpful critisim and or plot ideas are always welcome but if you correct my spelling its ony a matter of time before I go insane and write a mean nasty fic about how you died a horrible and nasty death by bunnies. :D

Also to the faithful rixxireaders, sorry for not updating lately, but all of my plot bunnies havde shrivled up and died a slow, painful death, like the guy who decided the Remy should die in Ultimate Xmen #13 should have died. But hang tight because I will totally try to work on Untitled, Lifeline, Musings and a Boredom is a bad bad thing sequal. In the mean time I suggest reading the fics on my favorites list for good ole fashioned ROMY fun :D.

Thanks for reading! And remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will magically appear on.

**Disclaimer:** They hate you Bob. They hate from the bottom of your hooves to the top of your pitchfork. They hate you. By God, they hate you good

* * *

**Professor Xavier's Office:**

"Oklahoma."

"NO!"

"Oklahoma."

"I CAN"T HERE YOU!"

"Oooooklahoma."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Where the wind comes sweeping down the lane..."

"NOT LISTENING! NOPE!"

"Oklahoma."

"NOOO!"

Ororo Munroe was almost run over by a screaming Logan as she entered the professor's office.

"What's with Logan?" she asked, running a hand through her short white hair. Xavier smiled and steepled his fingers.

"We were just doing some therapy, to see if he would remember his past...we were just finishing up and I told him about the new mutant signature in Oklahoma, and he just started screaming..." he trailed off as he noticed her gazing at the mirror on the wall, twirling a strand of her long wavy tendrils.

"Uh...Storm? Are you following?" he asked, she whirled around and smiled widely.

"Oh yes professor." he nodded and continued to talk, but as soon as he looked away Ororo quickly swept off the long wig and replaced it with a choppy white bob.

"...so naturally I continued my study on his reaction." he glanced back to see her nodding as if she knew exactly what he was talking about as she fingered the ends of her shorter hair. He frowned.

"Have you...gotten a hair cut?" he asked, she shook her head and frowned.

"No, it's always been this way." he furrowed his brow but nodded.

"Alright, um...I called you in here to ask you if you would assist Logan in taking some of the students to a trip for their history." Ororo nodded as she brushed a strand of her tall white moe hawk up in place.

"Where to Professor?" she asked, he smiled.

"Paris, I would have Scott go but he's a little...preoccupied."

* * *

**Meanwhile: Scott's Room.:**

"JEAN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! JEEAAANNN! WHY COWS WHY! SHE WAS SO PERFECT! WAAAHHHH!

* * *

**Back in the professors office:**

Storm nodded as she flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder.

"What students will be going?" she asked, the professor re steepled his fingers.

"Well, I was thinking Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Mary Sue, Bobby and Piotr."

"Right professor, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, tomorrow in fact."

"But why so soon?" asked Storm, fingering her shoulder length dread locks.

"Because, the author wants to."

"Oh."

* * *

**The Next Day-The Blackbird/Velocity/X-Jet/ Whatever that stupid thing is called:**

"Oh my gosh! I like totally cannot wait for this like, trip it is like so completely like, cool!"

Kitty Pryde was bouncing up and down in her seat on the Blackbird as Jubilee rolled her eyes shaded by pink goggles.

"Clam down chicka, we still got a few hours to go ya know what I'm sayin' girl?"

in the seats behind them sat Marie, arms crossed over her chest and feeling rather spiteful.

"Ah hate flahyin'. Ah jus' hate it. Just lahke mah mutation, mah life is horrible." she muttered, as Mary Sue nodded knowingly, for she could understand what the southern girl could say.

"Personally I like flying but since I am very feeling and sensitive and also armed with the gift to make friends with everyone, I feel your pain." said the drop dead gorgeous teen.

Across the Isle sat Bobby and Piotr. Just...sitting... there... like good little plot devises.

Up front Storm, armed with a wicked spiked white do and Logan with his own pointy hair were flying the jet thingy.

"I don't remember my past but I bet I have connection is France...bub." Logan growled, Ororo nodded.

"I'm sure you do."

"Yeah, I bet...bub."

They landed the jet with no hassle and managed to make it to the hotel without being attacked by any evil villains or llamas, they unpacked their stuff and headed out to go do...tourist stuff.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a secret evil lair.**

"BWAHAHAHAA! NO ONE WILL EVER FIND MY ULRA SECRET LIAR OR DISCOVER MY PLANS OF ULTIMATE DOOM AND DESTRUCTION! BWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

* * *

Soo...just a first chapter, and the whole Ororo with the wigs thing is an joke between me and some friends. BECAUSE THEY KEEP CHANGING HER HAIR! ARRGGHH! 

But anyways, reviews mean chapters and the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will come. Any suggestions are welcomed and please let me know if you'd like to see a character or plot line show up.

Toodles!

Have A Pixxi Stick

Rixxi


	2. In Which There Is Chaos

**

* * *

**

**AND HERE IT IS---**chapter two of...DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

PARODY OF STUPIDITY!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Siryn sighed as she flipped through the channels on tv. It really sucked that they had left her behind like that...I mean...come on! She was an awesome person! and she had a REALLY cool power to boot!

Hearing the doorbell ring, she sighed again and rose from the couch, and flew to the door. Opening it she saw a tall, white skinned man with black hair and a red diamond in his forehead.

"Can I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for Jean Grey-"

"Oh, she died."

The man blinked.

"Oh, thats too bad."

Tracy nodded and gave him an annoyed glance. "Yeah, come back next week."

The man could only blink again as the door slammed in his face.

"Odd..."

**

* * *

**

**Back at the ranch..err..I mean...Currently...In Paris:**

A tall, extremely handsome young man walked along the streets of Paris, his shaggy brown hair grazing his smoldering red on black eyes, his trusty trench coat billowing slightly in the non existant wind. He passed a group of young girls, who giggled and he smirked at them.

"Bonjour. Beautiful day ain't it?"he greeted, one of them tittered.

"Wow, you like, must be French or something!"

The man known as Remy LeBeau...and sometimes as Snookums, forced a smile.

"Bye." he hurried away from the annoying group of tourists. WHY DID EVERYONE AUTOMATICALLY THINK HE WAS FRENCH! HE HAD A SOUTHERN ACCENT FOR COWS SAKES!!!!!!!! JUST BECAUSE HE HAD A BIT OF A LILT TO IT AND SPOKE A BIT OF FRENCH DID NOT MEAN HE WAS FRENCH! HE WAS FROM LOUISIANA DARNIT!

As he hurried, Remy noticed a girl sitting on a bench. She was quite beautiful, with dark chocolate brown hair, dark green eyes and pale skin. She also had long, white bangs but he dissmissed that for uniqueness. He also noticed that she was crying.

Swooping over like a gallent...err...Cajun Man, he sat down next to her and magically produced a kleenex...(which Rixxi does not own)

The girl looked up, startled and took it with a gloved hand.

"Thanks." she snuffled

"No Problem, de name's Remy. Remy LeBeau." He grinned charmingly.

"Rogue." she shook his hand. and he shook her hand. And meanwhile a artist painted them. And then, while he was too busy painting the two beautiful peaple to pay attention, the artist got ran over by a run way cabbage cart. And it was gross...and messy...and not very pleasent. And some cabbage merchant got sued for Lack Of Cart Control...and he lost his job, his house and his dog Skip. But Skip was a stupid dog anyways and got hit by a truck one afternoon...which happened to belong to the cabbage merchant's Ex Wife who wanted her CD collection back..and yeah...but it was bad.

Anyways, they shook hands (and somehow didn't hear the chaos behind them).

And it was the beginnings of a BEAUTIFUL relationship.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile..In an secret lair that contained much evil and a bunch of pretty lame video games-**

"MINIONS! IT IS TIME!!! ACTIVATE THE SUPER-DUPER-MEGA-RAD-SAUCE-EVIL-MACHINE-OF-DOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!"

The sole minion snored loudly from his spot on a crate and the other three cardboard cut out minions..who happened to look like Elvis, Madonna and Santa Clause respectively, just stood there.

"Sigh...Fine! I'll activate it my self you LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BUFFOONS!" Cried the evil villainous person as he stalked over towards the control booth, accidently knocking over Cardboard!Elvis with a swish of his cape.

"OH NO! I KILLED ELVIS!!!"

Somewhere in the back round, a cow mooed.**

* * *

...I have no explaination for this chapter...it was originally only the last few paragraphs...so you're lucky I added more..hehheh..please review**

-Rixxi


End file.
